Etouffant Succès
by YAMIK0
Summary: Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Pas de mort] [Attention : Présence de Yaoi (Homme x Homme)]
1. Prologue

Hello la compagnie ! Ici Yamiko -une novice dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Ô malheur...

Ce texte est le prologue d'une minj-fic sur Beyblade (lire les informations précises ci-dessous).

Bien... Je ne sais trop quoi dire... Alors, bonne lecture ? 

* * *

Titre : Étouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Prologue]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Angst, Parodie

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Aucun (à venir)

Rating : K+

Note : Je présente mes plus plates excuses à tout les New-Yorkais, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui vivent ou aiment Las Vegas !

* * *

Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, comment ma vie à changer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Cela s'est passé à New York, lieu qui selon moi, était l'épicentre de la déchéance humaine –avec Las Vegas bien entendu. En règle général, j'avais toujours eu une vision négative des Etats-Unis : jeux d'argent, armes, prostitution, violence, alcool, drogue, et j'en passe… Je m'y étais rendu à reculons cette fois-là…

Je m'appelle Tsubasa Ōtori, mais peu de gens me connaissait sous ce nom. Pour le monde entier, j'étais "Prophète", le célèbre écrivain de best celer qui, il y avait quelques mois encore, était un artiste de génie dont personne ne connaissait la véritable identité. Je l'avais choisi ainsi, et cela convenait à ma maison d'édition. Cet anonymat avait marché des années, jusqu'à cet accident de voiture qui révéla mon véritable patronyme, et brisa du même coup ma vie si tranquille.

Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à pouvoir supporter la célébrité. J'aimais le calme, le silence, la solitude, garder ma vie privée pour moi seul et la foule m'avait toujours terrifié. Vous voyez où était le problème ? Tout ce que je détestais me tombait dessus d'un coup, sans signe préalable. Les gens s'étaient soudainement mis à s'arracher mes photos volées, ma présence était hautement réclamée dans toutes sortes de fêtes, soirées huppées, galas, inaugurations… Et ma maison d'édition avait été contrainte d'organiser plusieurs dizaines de séance de dédicaces un peu partout dans le monde, dont les Etats-Unis. La planète entière s'était mise à me traquer sans relâche, ne se doutant pas une seconde de me pousser pas à pas vers le saut de l'ange.

J'avais atterri la veille à JFK, et avait passé la journée à signer mon pseudonyme sur des centaines de bouquin. Puis le soir venu, j'étais rentré à l'hôtel –très luxueux, cela me donnait la nausée- afin de me reposer en prévision de l'épuisante réception qui se préparait le lendemain soir.

**OooOooO **

Il était près de 22h, je devais m'habiller pour la fameuse soirée donnée en mon honneur -où je devrais une fois de plus me forcer à sourire et à serrer des mains inconnues. Ma vie était devenue hypocrite… Elle était si futile… D'ailleurs, je ne vivais plus, je me laissais vivre ; tel un bateau sans capitaine, j'étais à la dérive.

Perdu dans mes pensées, ce fut mon portable qui me ramena à la réalité.

« -Allo ?

- Tsubasa ? Eh bien, c'est quoi cette vois morne ?, répondit la voix que je reconnu aussitôt comme celle de mon éditeur : Doji.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te refasse ma tirade sur la célébrité ?

- Mm… Non, pas tellement. J'appelais juste pour te dire que ces derniers mois, les ventes de tes livres ont explosées ! Notre maison d'édition est devenue la seconde mondiale ! Finalement, c'était une bonne chose cet accident…

- Pardon ? Tu entends ce que je me tue à t'expliquer ? Je déteste ce qu'est devenue ma vie !, m'emportais-je, ne relevant même pas qu'apprécier qu'un jeune homme se fasse percuter par une voiture était digne d'un psychopathe.

- Tu t'y habitueras !, ria-t-il, En tout cas, dépêche-toi d'écrire le volume suivant de ta série… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Dou-double…

- Double face., répondis-je plus froid que jamais.

- Oui, voilà ! Double face ! Alors, presse-toi un peu ! Les ventes seront pharamineuses ! Aller, je te laisse. Je dois organiser tes prochaines séances de dédicaces. Oh, autre chose : nous avons reçu plusieurs invitations à jouer dans des séries ! Apparemment, ton visage plait ! Nous en parlerons quand tu rentreras ! A très vite ! »

Doji raccrocha, me laissant seul en compagnie du silence. Mon moral n'était déjà pas au plus haut avant cet appel, à présent il devait s'afficher en nombre négatif… En fait, j'étais un outil ? C'était l'impression que j'avais. Doji m'utilisait. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de moi, pour preuve : il ne savait même pas le titre de la série qui l'a propulsé dans les hautes sphères. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à son profit, à ce que je pouvais lui apporter.

Moi, tout ce que j'aimais, c'était écrire. Je n'avais jamais voulu de cette… Vie infernale… Ces derniers mois m'avaient épuisé.

J'allai m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, depuis laquelle j'observai cette ville tant haït sombrer dans l'obscurité ; et une pensée, aussi simpliste que dramatique, me vint à l'esprit : « Et si je sautais ? ». C'était vrai, qui m'aurait regretté ? Je n'avais plus personne au monde hormis mon père adoptif ; mais si je venais à disparaître, il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à combler ma perte par son fils biologique…

Soit, quelques milliers –voir plus- de gens en auraient été affecté, j'étais Prophète après tout, mais ils ne me connaissaient pas réellement : je n'étais qu'un divertissement, remplaçable au besoin…

Ma maison d'édition aurait perdu sa perle rare, et alors ? C'était de leur faute si j'en étais arrivé à un tel extrême ! Tout était de leur faute, il était bien légitime qu'ils en paient le prix !

Pris d'une soudaine énergie, je me relevai, ouvris la fenêtre, montai sur le rebord extérieur puis contemplai une nouvelle fois la vue. Ce n'était ni la plus belle, ni la plus significative… Juste une vue. Mais elle aurait tout de même convenu à mon dernier soupire.

Respirant lentement, je lâchai ma prise sur le mur et, en équilibre, je repensai à mon père adoptif : Ryo. Ma dernière pensée serait pour lui, qui m'a aimé et s'est occupé de moi.

« Je suis désolé, papa… J'étouffe, c'est insupportable… »

Un cri de terreur tempêta derrière moi. Il s'agissait d'une invitée rencontrée un peu plus tôt –dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom- venue me chercher pour redescendre à la réception.

Sans plus attendre, je fis un pas en avant, où le vide m'attendait impatiemment. Il n'y avait plus rien pour retenir ma chute ; seulement le sol qui appelait mon cadavre.

Je sentis le vent s'engouffrer sous mes vêtements, ainsi que mes cheveux voltiger. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais détendu… Je m'envolais enfin, mon rêve d'enfant !

Mais soudain, quelque chose agrippa mon bras. Ce n'était pas l'invitée, cette main retenant mon trépas, elle était forte et chaude. Dans cet étrange tableau, si j'étais l'incarnation de la mort, celui qui m'avait rattrapé était l'allégorie de la vie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le visage de cette personne qu'un violent choc me fit perdre conscience, me plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**OooOooO **

A mon réveil, il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de moi. L'odeur ambiante ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination : j'étais à l'hôpital.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mes paupières étaient lourdes.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre avec un dossier sous le bras, s'avança vers moi et prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

« -Tout va bien. M. Ōtori. A votre hôtel, vous être tombé par la fenêtre mais quelqu'un vous a rattrapé de justesse, et vous vous êtes brutalement cogné la tête contre le rebord, ce qui vous a fait perdre connaissance. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui.

- Formidable. Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de vous ?, devant le regard complètement ahuri que je lui lançai, il s'expliqua un peu mieux : Non, ce n'est pas une tentative de drague ! Le choc a pu provoquer des lésions internes, je veux seulement m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas amnésique. Je ne demande pas non plus un récit complet, dites-moi seulement… Le nom de vos parents, votre métier… Ce genre de chose.

- Ah… Eh bien, je n'ai plus de parents. Biologiques s'entend. Mon père adoptif s'appelle Ryo, son fils : Ginka. Je suis écrivain. »

Et la lumière fut ! Le brouillard de ma tête dissipa soudainement, et trois questions existentielles me revinrent en mémoire.

1- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

2- Qui est le mystérieux inconnu qui m'a sauvé la vie ?

3- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de journalistes, alors que le grand Prophète à quand même faillit rejoindre l'au-delà ?

Lorsque je posai mes interrogations au médecin, celui-ci sourit gentiment :

« -Vous avez dormi 12h, d'ailleurs vos proches sont déjà là : ils attendent dans la pièce d'à côté. Quant à l'absence de la presse, c'est parce que l'homme qui vous a sauvé s'est débrouillé pour que le lieu de votre hospitalisation soit tenu secret. Nul ne sait que êtes ici hors-mis lui-même, votre famille et moi.

- Mais qui est-ce ?, m'empressai-je de demander. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, Ginka l'avait déjà propulsé dans le décor afin de me sauter dans les bras.

Ginka m'avait a toujours apprécié, mais j'avais toujours mis une distance entre nous : il était le vrai fils de Ryo, moi j'étais l'intrus. Et je refusais obstinément de prendre ne serais-ce qu'un petit bout de la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Mais cette fois-là, j'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le serrer fort dans mes bras, sans savoir pourquoi. Le câlin dura plusieurs longues minutes, puis il se recula, laissant son père en faire de même.

Quand Ryo s'écarta à son tour, je m'attendais à me faire passer le plus beau savon de ma vie, mais rien. Mon père resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il prononça quelques mots. Sa voix était faible et empreinte de regret.

« Je te demande pardon… J'aurais dû le voir… J'aurais dû voir ta détresse… J'aurais dû être là pour toi… Tu étais tout seul, je t'ai abandonné… »

Il passa de nouveau ses bras autour de moi et me serra fort contre lui. Et là, je me sentis stupide. Comment avais-je pu penser une seule seconde que si je venais à disparaitre, Ginka pourrait bien me remplacer ? Ryo en aurait été détruit… Et ce à jamais.

« -Tsubasa…, reprit Ryo en me regardant bien dans les yeux, On va trouver une solution, tu n'auras plus à subir tout ça… On va rester avec toi, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Alors… Promet moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais. Promet-le, s'il te plait…

- Je… Oui. Plus jamais. »

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Un homme entra. Il était grand, mince mais robuste, ses cheveux bicolores rouges et blancs étaient coiffés d'un diadème en forme de dragon, et ses yeux dorés reflétaient toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait là : il n'était pas de ma famille, ni de mes amis… Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais mon père, si, apparemment.

Sans attendre, il alla lui serrer la main chaleureusement.

« M. Ōtori, pour répondre à votre dernière question, commença le docteur, je vous présente M. Ryuga Atsuka : l'homme qui vous a sauvé. »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

... Je ne peux donner de date exacte pour la publication de la suite (et même si je le faisais, je sais de source sûre que je ne la respecterai pas !) mais soyez sûr que je me donne à fond !

Sur ce, à bientôt, humble mortel !


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello ! Oui je sais, je suis impardonnable ! Ça fait maintenant 2 mois que j'ai posté le prologue ! Je vous promets de fait mieux pour la suite !

_Réponses aux Reviews : _

**Gabrielle Camus** : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir tant fait attendre ! J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps et j'ai prit du retard (beaucoup de retard). Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois (d'un autre côté, c'est difficile de faire pire ! XD).

**maboroshi no sekai** : Merci pour tes encouragements (j'en avais besoin !). Quant à Tsubasa, et bien... Il va lui arriver un tas de trucs ! Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Mais plus de saut de l'ange : il a assez donné le pauvre ! Surtout que maintenant, il a Ryuga sur le dos !

Que dire d'autre, si ce n'est bonne lecture ?

* * *

Titre : Etouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Chapitre 1]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie, Humour

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : K+

Note : Ce chapitre est très… Je vous laisse voir par vous-même ! Pardonnez –je vous en prie- mon manque d'expérience que je m'applique à combler ! Je vous le rappel, le point de vue interne est Tsubasa.

* * *

Ryuga Atsuka. Soyez sûrs que je n'oublierai jamais ce nom. C'était celui de l'homme qui m'avait empêché de faire la plus belle connerie de toute mon existence ! Il s'il s'était arrêté là ! Mais non, ceci n'était que le début de l'histoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais sorti de l'hôpital. « Dans le cas d'une tentative de suicide, il est préférable de ne pas brusquer le sujet, et de le garder sous surveillance afin qu'il ne récidive pas. Je vous conseille de le ramener avec vous et de lui laisser le temps… De remonter la pente. » C'est ce que le médecin avait dit à mon père lorsque je dormais –du moins le pensaient-ils.

Mon père n'eut pas besoin de trop insister pour me convaincre de rentrer au pays. Nous prîmes donc l'avion en direction de Yokohama, où je pus retrouver ma chambre d'adolescent trop brutalement quittée ainsi qu'une routine qui m'avait bien trop manquée le tout sans avoir le moindre problème grâce à ce bon Ryuga qui avait tout préparé avec grand soin. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il n'était jamais loin de moi. Il me suivait ou que j'aille, comme mon ombre. Et quand je lui demandai pourquoi, il me répondit le plus simplement du monde :

« Déformation professionnelle. Va falloir t'y faire, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher. »

Oui. Car cet homme plus qu'étrange était une sorte de garde du corps, mais en plus classe et plus discret. Il existait certainement un mot spécifique pour désigner son métier, mais qui n'appartenait pas à mon vocabulaire. Bref, son rôle c'était d'organiser tout un tas de chose –des voyages jusqu'aux concerts- sans que personne ne soit au courant. En une phrase : ce type était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

Au final cette scène c'était certainement déroulée comme ceci : mon ange gardien avait dû s'accorder de petites vacances durant quelques mois, puis en revenant, il avait trouvé son protéger sur le point de tout plaquer pour de bon, et pour se rattraper, il m'avait envoyé –roulement de tambour- le super héros capable de géré l'étendue du désastre ! Et pour se faire pardonner, il avait choisi un vrai canon ! Ça reste entre nous, je n'ai jamais rien dit au principal concerné…

En tout cas, Ryuga prenait son rôle très à cœur : il me suivait partout, avait bloqué tout contact avec Doji et ma maison d'édition –que ce soit sur mon portable, sur Facebook ou n'importe où ailleurs- et veillait à ce que je puisse vivre normalement sans que personne ne m'importune. Quant à Ryo, lui veillait à ce que je mange correctement, que je dorme, etc… Conclusion : j'aurai mieux fait d'assommer le toubib lorsqu'il leur a dit de me "garder sous surveillance"… Il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir la paix 5 minutes… Même sous la douche ! Non, Ryuga ne m'y accompagnait pas –qu'allez-vous imaginer ?!- mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me demander quelque chose à travers la porte, histoire d'avoir la certitude de je ne m'étais pas noyer avec la pomme de douche… Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Ceci dit, je me sentais quand même bien. J'étais entouré comme je ne l'avais jamais été, et aimé. En somme, des vacances bien méritées !

« -Tsubasa ? Tu rêvasses ?!, ria Ginka en s'asseyant près de moi sur le canapé.

- Oui… Un peu.

- Hm… Dit moi… Je sais bien que papa m'a déconseillé d'en parler, mais… Pourquoi… Enfin…

- Pourquoi j'ai sauté ?, finis-je, voyant bien son malaise.

- Oui…, admit-il presque honteux de sa question.

- Je suis désolé, c'était une erreur., commençais en l'enlaçant tendrement, Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au moment où papa m'a serré dans ses bras. Je… Je ne voulais pas réellement mourir, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête…, soupirai-je, épuisé rien qu'à m'en rappeler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, hein ?! »

C'était Ryuga qui avait parlé. Ah oui, j'ai déjà décrit le physique du personnage, reste le caractère : colérique, grognon, froid, grossier, asocial, distant, têtu, mêle-tout. Et qui avait un talent fou –mais vraiment fou- pour disparaître et apparaître sans un bruit(1).

« -C'était pas en prenant la fuite que ta vie allait s'arranger !

- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?!, m'emportai-je, Sur le moment je m'en fichais complètement qu'elle s'arrange ou non ! Je voulais juste que tout s'arrête ! Je voulais la mettre en pause !

- En te tuant ? Riche idée ! Et comment tu comptais la reprendre ? A ce que j'en sais, une fois mort, y'a plus de bouton "Play" !, ricana-t-il.

Enervé, je me levai et partis directement dans ma chambre, plus précisément sur le balcon, sans même penser à la gêne de Ginka pendant la prise de bec et à sa frayeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où j'allais. Mais il ne me suivit pas, ce fut mon gardien qui le fit.

« -Tu fuis encore.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, ripostai-je avec hostilité.

- Ça saoule. Tu ne sais même plus faire la différence, tu fuis autant tes ennemis que tes alliés… »

Sa réponse me fit taire. Il ne mentait pas, pourtant le ton qu'il avait employé était irréel. Sincère et calme. Pas cynique, ni moqueur, ni froid. Juste… Doux.

Nous restâmes longtemps à nous observer sans un mot, à seulement une vingtaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi…? »

Ce murmure, je l'entendis à peine. Juste un souffle sur mon visage.

Puis il s'approcha soudainement et captura mes lèvres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je ne pus faire un seul mouvement, et le fourbe en profita ! Un instant plus tard il m'avait plaqué contre son torse et m'embrassait fougueusement. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le lui rendis. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, il me semble même que je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Bon sang ce que j'aimais ça…

Nous restâmes concentrés sur notre baisé ardent quelques centièmes de seconde ou plusieurs heures –j'étais incapable de le dire- avant de nous faire interrompre(2) par Kyoya qui resta complètement interdit devant la scène.

J'avais oublié ce détail : mon ami de toujours m'avais prévenu la veille qu'il passerait me voir, histoire de parler un peu –ce devais être une demande de mon père, car Kyoya demander à discuter de son plein grès, c'était un peu fort.

« Tsubasa, on a pas mal de chose à ce dire je crois… »

Je le pensais aussi. Je me sentais complètement perdu, parler me ferai surement du bien. Et avec lui, je pourrais vider mon sac sans prendre de pincettes. C'était Kyoya après tout.

**OooOooO**

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, mon vieil ami et moi nous retrouvâmes au café du cartier. En entrant, je ne pus retenir un soupire ému : ce lieu refermait tellement de souvenir…

Nous nous assîmes sur les banquettes du fond –nos places habituelles- et commandâmes nos boissons.

« -Alors ? Par où on commence ?, me questionna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'avais plus personne à torturer !, plaisanta gentiment mon ami.

- Il y a de ça aussi. »

Je laissai échappé un nouveau soupire sonore, m'apprêtant à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux dernière années dans les moindre détails. Le récit dura une bonne demi-heure.

Comme je m'y attendais, il fut tout d'abord décontenancé à l'évocation de ma tentative de suicide –qui n'avait pas été rendu public- puis il s'énerva. Comme Ryuga, mais en plus rude.

« -Non mais ça pas bien dans ta tête !

- Si, si., lui assurai-je calmement, bien que répéter encore une fois que je regrettais mon geste me fatiguait au plus haut point, C'était ma vie qui n'allait pas bien !

- Mais, ça va maintenant non ?, glissa-t-il, inquiet mais sans trop le montrer, Enfin, t'as pas l'intention de recommencer rassure moi ?

- Oui, ça va. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais autant que les autres ne soient jamais au courant… Cela ne leur apporterait que de l'inquiétude inutile. »

Il hocha la tête puis resta silencieux un petit moment, le temps d'assimiler mes informations. Quand se fut fait, il releva la tête vers moi pour me poser cette question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres :

« -Et c'était qui le mec que tu…?, il n'eus pas besoin de finir sa phrase, je sus de qui il parlait…

- Le type qui m'a sauvé à New York…, je l'observai quelques secondes avant de demander : Ça t'as choquer tant que ça ?

- Ben… Disons que jusqu'à il y a trois jours, j'étais persuadé que t'étais hétéro… Alors, ouais, un peu quand même… »

Après une mure réflexion –au moins 30 secondes !- je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas eu une seule relation avec qui que ce soit –garçon, fille, prof ou que sais-je encore- du collège jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Un peu surpris, je demandai confirmation à Kyoya, mais ce fut le serveur –qui apportait nos commandes- qui répondit…

« -Eh oui ! Ta vie sentimentale charriait les glaçons mon vieux ! Seule amourette connue : Hikaru en primaire !, ria un petit rouquin que je connaissais bien.

- Yu !, m'écriai-je très surpris, Tu travailles ici ?

- Yep ! Alors ? J'ai bien entendu ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?! »

La lueur dans ses yeux hurlait qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Après un bref regard à Kyoya –qui lui avait un air moqueur pouvant se traduire par : "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?"- je finis par répondre.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire… »

Et là, Yu explosa littéralement sur place ! J'eus l'impression de lui annoncer mon mariage pour la semaine prochaine !

« -C'était juste un baisé, non ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé, j'ai rien fait du tout moi !

- Ouai enfin, de là où j'étais ça m'avais l'air plutôt intense… Et toi t'avais l'air plutôt consentant !, commenta Kyoya.

- Tu t'y mets aussi ?!

- Tu ne te rends pas compte !, chantonna le petit roux, aux anges, Quand on était au lycée, ton père n'arrêtais pas de te faire rencontrer des gens en espérant te caser un jour, sans succès ! Il doit être super content ! »

Yu venait de m'en apprendre une pas mal… Mon père faisait ça ? Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu… Et à la vue du sourire de Kyoya, tout le monde devait le savoir ! Peut-être même l'aider ! C'était bien le genre de la maison ! J'étais. Un. Idiot. Fini.

« En tout cas, pas la peine de monter sur vos grand chevaux… Je le connais à peine… »

Tout en tentant de trouver de nouveaux arguments d'une voix mal assurée, je sentis avec effrois mes joues devenir brûlantes. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je rougissais comme une collégienne ! Merci la crédibilité… D'autant que cela fit redoubler d'intensité des rire de Yu, attirant tous les regards sur nous…

« OH ET PUIS VOUS M'ÉNERVEZ ! »

Avais-je hurlé en sortant du café, faisant à peine attention à Yu qui derrière moi avait prononcé un petit : « T'énerve pas, c'est beau l'amour ! ».

**OooOooO**

De retour chez moi, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé comme si j'avais couru 20 km. Amoureux ? Jamais ! C'était eux qui déraillaient ! Certes, l'objet du débat devait être le plus beau mec que j'avais rencontré à ce jour… Mais ça ne justifiait rien ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, pourquoi est-ce que ça commencerait maintenant ?

Quant à la dernière phrase de Yu : "c'est beau l'amour", je ne voyais pas du tout en quoi ! On aime, on est heureux, ça se fini, on a le cœur brisé. C'était tout ! Et encore fallait-il que les sentiments soit réciproques ! Dans le cas contraire on saute les étapes intermédiaires, passant de l'espoir au désespoir sans plus de transition qu'un refus cinglant. Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais pu conclure des relations des autres. Et à voir le résultat, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y intéresser ! Combien de fois avais-je recollé les débris d'un rejet ou d'une trahison ? Bien trop !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Ryuga rentrer.

« Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé avec ton pote ? T'as pas eu d'ennuis ? »

Je sursautai. J'avais passé la journée à penser à lui, sans même réfléchir à comment réagir quand je le croiserai dans la soirée. Sentant une fois de plus mes joues se colorer, je fis la chose la plus ridicule pouvant être faite dans ce genre de situation : courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'étais. Un. Crétin. Fini.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Ryuga eut la bonne idée de me suivre. Deux seconde plus tard, je l'entendis frapper à la porte. Soit ce mec était un sans gêne qui se moquait complètement de se taper l'incruste là où il n'était pas le bienvenu, soit il était encore plus à la masse que moi… Ce qui était fort : j'étais une perle en la matière.

A travers la porte, il me demanda ce qui me prenait –sur un ton ô combien amical- ce à quoi je lui répondis d'aller se faire foutre –tout aussi cordialement.

« Ok. »

C'est tout ce qu'il répondit avant de s'en aller. J'avais cru que ce serais plus dur de le faire lâcher prise… J'avais eus ce que je voulais, pourtant une boule se logea dans ma gorge. Celle que l'on a avant d'éclater en sanglot.

**OooOooO**

A la suite de cet épisode, la routine reprit son cours, à la différence que les habituelles disputes entre Ryuga et moi avaient entièrement cessées, entrainant une sorte de malaise à chaque fois que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce. Il me suivait toujours, certes, mais sans une seule parole ni un seul regard. Je continuais à écrire mes livres sans avoir Doji sur le dos, j'allais souvent au café(3) afin de voir mes amis… Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin, c'est ce que je tentais désespérément de me rentrer dans la tête, parce qu'en réalité, quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose de tellement important que sans cela, je ne me sentais pas beaucoup mieux qu'à New York…

**OooOooO**

Ce devait être environ deux semaines après mon départ précipité du café. Madoka –une veille amie que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir- avait convié toute la bande dans un parc d'attraction(4). Tous répondirent présent –moi comprit. C'était un parc très réputé mais situé trop loin pour ni rester qu'une seule journée. Nous primes donc des chambres dans un hôtel afin de pouvoir y rester plusieurs jours et ainsi d'avoir le temps de tout faire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. De toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu retenir Yu très longtemps ! Il n'avait absolument pas changé durant ces 2 dernières années, et j'en étais heureux. Le point de ralliement était notre café, c'est là que le groupe fit officiellement la connaissance de Ryuga. Kyoya et Yu le détaillaient de haut en bas, tel une bête curieuse, et je savais très bien pourquoi… Les autres, quant à eux, furent tous ravi de le rencontrer, en toute innocence. Apparemment ils ignoraient l'histoire, mais pas pour très longtemps puisque Yu était de la partie… A cet instant, je demandai si je n'avais pas fait une bêtise en acceptant de venir…(5)

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel en début de soirée. Après avoir déposé nos affaire dans nos chambres respectives –au passage, je me retrouvai dans la même chambre que Ryuga, et puisque c'était Madoka qui était allée à l'accueil prendre les clés, je pus en déduire que tout le monde était désormais au courant pour ma "mésaventure" avec le concerné- nous allâmes manger au restaurant sous la menace des estomacs sur pattes : Masamoune, Ginka et Yu.

J'avais passé la nuit précédente à écrire –l'inspiration ayant redoublée, quel bonheur !- je partis me coucher tôt, inévitablement suivi par vous-savez-très-bien-qui. Il ne me quittait pas d'une semelle…

Et à notre insu, les autres préparèrent leur plan d'action. Durant le repas, tous avaient pu constater ce froid –pour ne pas dire cette glaciation- entre lui et moi. Ils s'étaient tous –sans exception- mis en tête d'arranger les choses… Ainsi fut formée ce que j'appellerai plus tard la coalition.

Phase une du plan : nous réconcilier.

Phase deux : faire de nous bien plus que des amis…

Phase trois : nous marier… Fantaisie de Yu certainement.

Si, si… Je vous assure… C'était bel et bien leur objectif final… Seulement ça, je l'ignorais.

Cette semaine au parc d'attraction promettait d'être agitée…

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

(1) Il a bien trouvé son métier celui-là !

(2) J'aime beaucoup casser les baisés avec des invités indésirables ! Il faudra vous y faire !

(3) Le café est un peu de point de ralliement du groupe. Dès qu'ils le peuvent ils y vont.

(4) Le parc est purement fictif. Je ne suis pas allée vérifier sur une carte. Libre à vous de le faire, mais je peux vous dire que les attractions seront très similaires à celles de Port-Aventura –du à ma récente visite.

(5) Au fait, je vais vous citer les membres de la bande : Kyoya, Kakeru, Benkeï, Kenta, Yu, Madoka, Ginka, Masamoune, et bien sûr Tsubasa et Ryuga. Ce qui nous fait 10 présents au parc ! Pour le moment…

* * *

Ainsi se finit le premier chapitre de cette fiction, que selon l'auteure, en comportera 5. Yamiko se leva péniblement de sa chaise et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Le second chapitre n'était même pas entamé…

Review pour l'encourager ?


End file.
